Lucid dreaming
by Unicorn of death
Summary: In which two girls fall asleep together. *This fic is a birthday gift for a friend of mine and as such contains two OCs, plenty of inappropriateness and quite a bit of swearing. *


This fic is a gift for my bestest friend in the entirety of ever and my eternal waifu, Nyisha, who will be featured in this fic under the pseudonym of Nyisha. Wait, that's not a pseudonym, that's her name. Shit.

Rated **M** for mature content including but not limited to sexual references, adult language, violence, scientific inaccuracy, and OCs who are dangerously fabulous.

Also, this is me **disclaiming**. It is in fact a **disclaimer**. I own nothing, no rights, no property, just a tiny bit of merchandise and a wonderful best friend.

~x~

_Duh-duh._

One sassy black teenager twitched at the Skype sound effect and, with a sigh, looked away from her favourite animated shirtless boys, clicking on the large blue icon at the bottom of her laptop screen to see that she had not one, but three messages from a certain Isabella, waiting to be read.

Isabella:** WOMAN**

**OMG**

**I READ THE BEST THING OMG**

Nyisha tried not to feel too exasperated at the far-too-exciteable white girl she had accidentally become best friends with. It was usual for her to be wide awake at midnight, after all, even on schoolnights, and she was very prone to forgetting that usual for her wasn't always usual for everyone else.

Nyisha: **WHAT**

**IF THIS IS MORE TRIVIA ABOUT SEX I SWEAR TO GOD IZI**

Isabella: **STUFF ABOUT LUCID DREAMING**

**I CAN GIVE YOU MORE SEX TRIVIA IF YOU WANT THOUGH**

She had had enough sex trivia from that girl to write an academic book on it. As a Catholic, waiting for marriage, she simply lacked the avid fascination that the younger of the two had with sex. Isabella was as much a virgin as Nyisha, but she wasn't waiting for marriage, she was waiting for six inches or D cups or both. The girl was simply not picky, at least as far as bodies went.

Nyisha: **NO THANK YOU**

**TELL ME BOUT THIS LUCID DREAMING THING**

Isabella:** u sure u don't want no sexual trivias**

Nyisha: **YES OMFG JUST TELL ME**

Isabella:** OKAY I'M SORRY**

**LUCID DREAMING, RIGHT**

**I KNOW HOW TO DO IT NOW**

**AND**

**YOU CAN HAVE SHARED FUCKING LUCID DREAMS**

**IF YOU LIKE MEDITATE TOGETHER OR SOME SHIT**

Nyisha: **THAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS PRETTY COOL**

Isabella: **LET'S TOTALLY DO THAT WHEN YOU COME OVER TOMORROW**

Nyisha:** OMG LET'S**

**LISTEN WAIFU I SHOULD GO TO BED**

Isabella: **SLEEP WELL HUN**

**WUV WOO**

Nyisha: **WUV WOO TOO**

**NIGHT NIGHT**

She then flipped her laptop shut, smiling a little at the "WUV WOO" (their ironic bastardisation of "Love you", which had arisen God-knows-when) and at the idea of lucid dreaming. For someone who had been kicked in the teeth by Life so many times she may as well have been giving it a pedicure with her mouth, her best friend was alarmingly naïve at times. She fell asleep wondering just how deeply the other girl believed in lucid dreaming, whether it was as deeply ingrained as her belief that she could be a writer if she just _wrote_, or whether it was a silly little fantasy, like the idea that her favourite Youtube personality really was just a disembodied voice with a Nottingham accent.

~x~

The next day, when Nyisha's fist met with a wooden door, Isabella was already in her pyjamas. Nyisha knew for a fact that unless she was with someone else, the less-than-prudish girl slept completely nude, so she had likely put on her pyjamas in anticipation for the lucid dreaming session. They had all night, since Isabella's mother had invited her to sleep over, or rather, Isabella had told her to sleep over, and Nyisha was hoping it wouldn't take too terribly long before Isabella gave up hope, so that she could return to the fanfiction she was writing.

The two of them had actually met because of the thing she was writing fanfiction for. Both girls shared a deep, perhaps just a little unhealthy love for Kingdom Hearts, and it had been this that had drawn them together during a school trip to London. Ever since then, half their conversations included at least one reference to the series, and a large portion of those conversations disintegrated into jokes, arguments or discussion about the games, the characters, and the various pieces of merchandise they both wanted (or _needed_, in the way that teenage girls claim to need things in spite of their absence having no real impact on anything in their lives).

"'Ello gorgeous," the taller of the two chimed, clad in a Hello Kitty onesie and grinning from ear to ear. "Come in, you know where everything is. Have you had lunch?"

"I have, but do you have any choc ices in?" Nyisha asked hopefully, peering into their kitchen as though they would be lying, piled up on a plate, waiting for her to eat them.

Isabella rolled her eyes, but smiled again, bouncing into the kitchen (_literally _bouncing – Isabella and bras had never been very close friends) and crouching down to meet the freezer, yanking out two choc ices before pulling herself to her feet, long chocolate hair falling over a slightly-too-pale face as she kicked the freezer door shut. "Here ya go, love."

"Thank you, Izi." Isabella grinned at her, handing over the slightly less battered-looking of the two ice creams before beginning to unwrap the partially squashed one she had kept to herself. "Shall we go to your room?"

"Let's, yeah," she nodded, starting to pull herself up the stairs. Nyisha tried to ignore the click of Isabella's left ankle every time she took a step up. "Don't touch my butt," she called down as she reached the top stair, which Nyisha took as an invitation to poke her butt. She squeaked and hopped onto the landing, stumbling into her bedroom, which smelt strongly of nail polish. Opening windows was clearly not this girl's strong suit.

"So what exactly do we do for this lucid dreaming shit?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of Isabella's bed. The other girl sat by her side, small mouth still working at her choc ice. "Do we just meditate, or...?"

This prompted a lengthy explanation given in sentences far too long and far too fast for any sensible human to be able to speak without taking several deep breaths halfway through, but Isabella was not sensible, and it was ever so slightly debatable whether or not she was entirely human as well. She looked perfectly normal and all, but being able to deep-throat a hairbrush like that was pretty extraordinary. Nyisha nodded along, somewhat distracted by the fact that her best friend always seemed on the verge of passing out when she entered into one of these spiels, and only took in maybe half of what she was being told. Still, that half was evidently enough, because Isabella eventually leapt to her feet, clapped her hands together and said "A'right, I'll leave for a minute for you to get changed, then we'll lie down and start."

Nyisha shimmied out of her dress and pulled her own pyjamas from her large, squishy rucksack. She tried to recap the parts of Isabella's lecture that had actually stuck between her ears, such as concentrating very, very hard on one particular place, fictional or real, that you could picture very clearly, while you gradually slowed your breathing, preferably in sync with the other party...

"Y'decent?" Isabella called through the door. Nyisha didn't really suspect her of peaking; she may have been a massive pervert, but she was a very honest pervert, and preached consent like some people preach homophobia, or racism, or the belief that the rapture is totally happening this time and you should get your goodbyes over and done with now. "I wanna come iiiin..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She did the final button of her flannel pyjama shirt up and lay back down on the bed, leaving room for Isabella's bony, uncomfortable frame to fit by her side. "This isn't going to work, waifu, I bet you anything that it won't."

"Bet me your mum?" the other girl grinned, getting as comfortable as someone who was all edges could get. "Okay, that's the only joke I'm making about your mother today, promise."

Nyisha scoffed. "Yeah, you'd better promise." She closed her eyes, only because she noticed that the nutcase next to her already had, and sighed. "You said we need to think of a place?"

"The World That Never Was, yeah. Figure it's fairly easy to picture, and it could go some interesting places, if it works." Nyisha could almost hear the grin in her voice as she added, "We could watch Axel and Roxas getting off, or –"

"Or we could get killed by Shadows." Nyisha's voice was as dry as her humour but she wrapped a warm hand around her best friend's. "I'm so fucking tired though, I could just fall asleep now."

"That's the point, dear, just think really hard about The World That Never Was, and fall the fuck asleep, preferably at the same moment as me. C'mon, breathe _in_... breathe _out_..."

The drone of Isabella's voice was soothing, and she found her chest being pulled up and down slowly like the rope of a bell being sounded across a whole city, resonating with the bell next to her, Isabella's breaths like a smaller chime on her left. She was starting to slip away, thinking of nothing but the black streets of one of her favourite Kingdom Hearts worlds, the glowing strips of colour that made the city just navigable in the pitch darkness...

~x~

"This is so... fucking... trippy." Isabella looked up at the sky. Nyisha wasn't aware of much except the pink and white form in front of her, grinning in awe and still clinging to her hand. "_Look at this shit_. We're _in Kingdom fucking Hearts_."

Her head was spinning, but she let her eyes flick away from the solidity of the normal girl in front of her and glance, just glance, at the towering midnight-blue-black buildings surrounding them, the windows almost _breathing_...

"What the _fuck_..." Nyisha laughed, a high-pitched, somewhat terrified laugh. "What the _fuck_?!"

Isabella grinned smugly. For once, Nyisha didn't want to smack a smug grin off a smug face. "Told you it'd work. Now, since this is a lucid dream, we're in control, right? So it goes to follow that..." And then she was naked. Of course. Being Isabella, she simply giggled and looked down at herself before looking back up, in some jeans and a hoodie that were decidedly sexier than pyjamas. "You try."

"I'm too lazy, can't you do it for me?" The glint in her eyes made Nyisha immediately regret this request. "Uh, um, never mind, I'll... I'll stay in my jammies for now."

Isabella, in her jeans and favourite oversized hoodie, shrugged. "Suit yourself, hun. I promise I wouldn't leave you naked, though. I mean, I might stick you in a maid outfit, but entirely naked? That wouldn't be cool."

"If you put me in a maid outfit," she threatened, "I will wake the fuck up and leave you alone here."

With a slightly sheepish smile still stretched across her face, she tugged on Nyisha's hand, and the two of them started walking, slowly, cautiously, through the streets of a whole different world.

~x~

The castle was fucking huge.

It didn't really seem that way in the game. It was pretty big, sure, but it wasn't this monstrously big, or hideously confusing either. Maybe Isabella was getting them lost on purpose; Nyisha was beginning to think that she might have more control over this dream than she did, if only because she was the one who'd started the whole bloody thing in the first place. Still, just getting to look around, just getting to be there, clearly in a dream but also feeling very much like they were really standing on the grey, cold floors, chasing footsteps they could barely hear... it was ridiculous, and ridiculously weird, and ridiculously cool...

"Nyisha," Isabella whispered, hand still tight around hers as though they might float apart if they separated, "I think we could probably just _be_ in Axel's room, if we both... y'know..."

"But I _can't_, or I wouldn't still be wearing pyjamas," she hissed back, leaning against a wall that was almost as white as a girl in Starbucks wearing uggs and large, lensless glasses. "Why are we even whispering?"

Isabella just shrugged. "C'mon, I know you can do it. You just need to relax, and focus, okay? Now, come on. Axel's room. Just close your eyes again and think about Axel's room."

She did as she was told, taking deep, steady breaths, as much in time with Isabella's as she could make them, and then all of a sudden, she was tingling all over. "_Shit_..."

"Haha, I haven't tingled this much since... anyway. Anyway, um, are we here?" The two of them opened their eyes together to see a messy bedroom, floor carpeted by dirty clothes and what looked a lot like a vibrator peeking out from under the large, empty bed. "Looks like his room, I guess."

Nyisha tried not to look at the large pink thing poking out like a tongue, instead strolling over to his bed, curious as to whether any of Roxas's garments were left in incriminating places. "Can I move his bedsheets?"

"Sure thing, I guess. It's our dream, after all." Nyisha pulled back his bedsheets with a flourish, but all that was there was a small mound of Twitter-blue fur. "What is..."

"It's fucking _breathing_," she muttered, one cute, soft finger poking at it very softly. Nyisha was very good at softly, and carefully, and slowly, three things that Isabella listed as things she needed to work on. "Izi..."

Isabella took a step back, pulling Nyisha with her, and stared down at it in awe. "That... that _is_ him, right? I'm not just being weird here, that looks... that looks like Saïx..."

"Yeah... why is Saïx..."

The door burst open and both girls froze, eyes flicking up from the pile of blue, breathing fur to Axel, standing in the doorway, clutching a mug of what looked and smelt like green tea.

There was a long, crackling silence, and the pair were both convinced, at least for a minute, that they were done for. They forgot it was a dream. They forgot they were in control. Axel put down his cup of tea and –

"You want to have sex with me." Nyisha's head turned to look at Isabella so quickly that her neck clicked loudly, making the heap of now-snoring blue fur on the bed in front of her twitch just a little. "You want to fuck me, so you're going to put your hands in your pockets like a good boy, and forget how shocked you are to find us in your bedroom." It almost sounded like the nutcase was trying to hypnotise him. "You think I'm in here for you... and you're gonna sit down, and not do anything, okay?"

Axel nodded and sat down.

"Okay, now you're going to forget about us," Nyisha said sharply, ignoring the pout that stole over her friend's face, "and you're going to let us leave, and then you're going to fuck Saïx like you would be already if it weren't for this."

Isabella tugged at her arm a bit. "But Nyiiiisha..."

"No buts," she responded sternly, as Axel's blank face continued to stare unseeing at the wall next to them. "Just because we can control people in here doesn't mean that you can fuck Axel while I just stand here awkwardly."

She pouted even harder, but Nyisha was unmoved, pulling her out of the room and kicking the door shut behind her. "I'm so coming back here tomorrow on my own."

"So, what now?" Nyisha asked, looking up and down the corridor she had found herself and her friend in. "Besides raging about Axel not fucking Roxas?"

"Umm, we could go and spy on Demyx or something, I guess, or we could – oh my god, Nyisha, if we're in control of everything here, we could –"

"We are _not_ starting an orgy, dear," Nyisha interjected, and Isabella laughed, covering her hand with her mouth even though they had apparently given up on staying quiet and lying low.

She shook her head through her giggles, and then continued, "No, but we could actually get our own Keyblades, and go fight some Shadows, and be total Mary Sues for a while."

"YES! I love this plan. Dibs on Decisive Pumpkin!"

Isabella whined, "But you know I love the noise it makes when you hit thiiiings...", but Nyisha was already racing ahead of her to find a clear space to start fighting, flicking her wrist in a half-hearted attempt to summon up a Keyblade.

~x~

Leaning against a wall, breathless and exhausted, Isabella dropped the Kingdom Key to the ground. "Fucking hell, I hope my shoulder stops trying to eat itself when we wake up," she muttered, rolling her shoulder slowly and wincing.

"I have no idea what you're on about, I feel fine," Nyisha lied, looking subtly at the scratches on her upper arm from a particularly grabby Heartless and wondering whether they would hurt in the real world too. She had even tried to mend it, but had only succeeded in mending the clothes around it, the sleeve that had been torn by long, black claws. Neither she nor Isabella really understood the laws inside their own dream, but they were having the time of their life, and that was the important thing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two lost little girls, looking for trouble." While Nyisha just smirked at the familiar voice, Isabella's whole body raised itself from its slump against the wall, eyes wide and smile wider, as she seemed to almost instinctively push out her chest, and Nyisha rolled her eyes. She probably looked great to Xigbar, or, well, anyone who liked girls, but to a woman as straight as teeth that had lived in wire since the onset of puberty, she just looked a little bit uncomfortable with her back curved like that. "Who might you be, flowers?"

Nyisha sighed. "I'm Nyisha, and this is my best friend Izi, who is really hot and really into you, so you should take horrible advantage of her while I go somewhere else and try not to think about my best friend fucking a fictional old man."

"I can't help it if I'm a massive fucking fangirl for him," Isabella hissed in return, but she looked elated at being allowed to have her lucid sex dream. It wouldn't even count as cheating on her boyfriend, at least, not probably. Knowing the type of clingy people she dated, her boyfriend would still take issue with it if he knew.

Nyisha just gave her a look as if to wish her luck and, for the first time that night, stepped more than a bed's length away from her. With a gasp, she felt something break, something like the rope she had felt earlier, being pulled steadily up and down as she breathed, and a sharp jolt had her suddenly sitting up in a bed, decidedly not in The World That Never Was any more.

"Izi! Izi, did you just... did we just... was that... _real_?"

Isabella grinned up at her. She was still lying down, fingers tangled among Nyisha's like yarn in a messy knitting back, and she blinked slowly into the darkness of her room. The sun had set while they had been asleep and there were a few stars beginning to poke holes in the black fabric of the sky outside her window. "I dunno, man, but you were great, I've never cum like that in my life..."

"What. Wh... WHAT?" No way was that possible. There was no _way_ that they had both had different dreams...

Isabella shrugged. "I guess you were right, it's not gay if it's not real, so let's say it was just a dream, yeah?"

"So you didn't... the dream with... and the Keyblades..." Isabella's mouth twitched. "You..."

She burst into giggles, rolling off the bed and landing on her carpet, shuffling away from Nyisha's impending wrath. "You _believed _me, oh my God! You _actually_ thought I had had a different dream to yours and mine was more fun!"

"Excuse _you_, fighting Heartless was more fun than sex any day."

Isabella shook her head. "Honey, you're watching the wrong porn. Anyway, that wasn't even the best bit. The best bit was getting hit on by Xigbar, but of course, _you_ had to go and pull away from me too suddenly and wake us both up, you giant cockblock –"

"I was going to _leave_! I was going to let you have your creepy pedo pirate fantasy!"

The two of them kept laughing, talking about actually _being in the game_, and other things that they could do next time they dreamt together, and neither of them paid any mind to the fact that Isabella's shoulder was still twinging and Nyisha had scratch marks left behind on her upper arm.

~x~

Ahhh, crack fics. This idea had been bugging me for a while and since my waifu's birthday was fast approaching and my family is too poor for fancy cereal, let alone a good gift, I figured I would write her a fanfiction, and this thing... just... happened. Big big loves to Nyisha, the sassiest of OCs, and I hope being 17 feels exactly like that one movie with Zac Efron. Or not. Maybe preferably not.


End file.
